markingtimefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Jessie Yvonne Hazel Copeland/@comment-120.136.4.67-20130403024038/@comment-4013722-20150428235139
More material online, from the Hawera and Normanby Star, 17 Feb, 1910, and I am left wondering where the whole stepmother story came from. My Uncle Frank (died on service, 1945) had Percival as his middle name, and this was supposedly the maiden name of Grandma's stepmother. Were there two Mrs Prestons, both named Rachel? The anonymous contributor (and relative) above assumes that the Rachel who married James in 1864 is the same Rachel who died in 1910. Or is the Rachel who was assaulted in January 1910 a different woman from the one who died in September 1910? But James stated in court stated that he and his wife had been unhappy for 25 years - which would be my grandmother's whole lifetime up to that point, and perhaps a little more. It's all very puzzling. DOMESTIC TROUBLES. James Preston was charged (1) with assaulting his wife, Rachel Preston, and (2) also with failing to provide her with adequate means of support. A separation order was applied for. Mr Crump prosecuted, and Mr Wake appeared for defendant. Plaintiff stated that a month ago last Sunday she lit the fire as usual. Her husband (defendant), did not get up till 9 a.m. At breakfast time accused knocked her down and broke three of her ribs. She was attended to by Df Harrison. Constable Wade gave evidence that he went to Preston's house on the morning in question. He found Mrs Preston sitting on a chair. She, was groaning, and complained that her back was hurt and that her husband, had assaulted her. He saw Preston down the street afterwards. Preston said that his wife had threatened him with a knife, and that he had, pushed her over to save himself. Dr Harrison, in evidence, stated that he attended Mrs Preston, and found her suffering from two broken ribs. The injury was such as might be caused by a fall against a door. She was by herself when he called at the house, and he believed that she was suffering a great deal of pain. James Preston, defendant, on oath, said the domestic relations between 1 himself and his wife had been unhappy for the past 25 years. On. the date of the alleged assault he got up at a quarter to nine and started to fry an egg for his breakfast, when his wife interfered with him. He went into another room and took his breakfast with him. His wife followed him into the room, and stood behind him with an open knife in her hand. He became alarmed and pushed her. She fell down and he went out of the room, as he thought it a good opportunity to escape. The Magistrate, in reviewing the evidence, said it was plain that defendant had pushed plaintiff down. Defendant claimed that he had done this for his own protection, believing that he was in danger from plaintiff. He would dismiss the assault case, without prejudice to the charge of failing to provide support. The hearing of the application for a separation order was held over until next Court-day.